El choque de dos estrellas
by Cammiel
Summary: A veces un accidente puede hacer que cambien las cosas... Fic ganador del desafío Nº40 de LPdF


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, costó…Pero al final resultó. Aquí les dejo mi fic, espero que les guste. Este fic fue escrito para el desafío Nº40 de LPdF, por esos golpes de suerte y cosas de la vida ganó, y eso que el otro estaba buenísimo.

**  
El choque de dos estrellas.**

En el gran comedor, y desde la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore observaba con sonrisa amplia a sus estudiantes… Todos joviales, llenos de planes y expectativas, le gustaba ser director de Hogwarts, de una u otra manera se sentía joven haciéndolo y volvía a aquellos días donde lo único que le preocupaba era comer muchas grajeas, salir de paseo a Hogsmeade a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y aprobar sus asignaturas.

Era el primer día de clases y se respiraba la desgana de los alumnos mayores, quienes deseaban que las vacaciones se extendieran; y la de los alumnos menores llenos de nerviosismo.

Para nadie era extraño ver en la mesa gryffindor dos cabezas muy juntas, conversaban, reían y revolvían los tenedores en sus respectivos platos.

La cabellera despeinada de Harry Potter y la castaña melena indomable de Hermione Granger llamaban la atención en cualquier lugar al que fueran. El primero por ser una "leyenda", la segunda por ser la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y respaldo del "niño que vivió".

Varios se volvieron a apreciar quien reía tan estruendosamente en la entrada del lugar, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el bufido de exasperación de Hermione. Quienes entraban por la puerta eran Ron, Ginny y Neville.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta? – dijo Ron, y fue lo poco que alcanzaron a escuchar.  
-No, no…no es eso, es sólo que… - trataba de explicar Neville.  
-Enfréntalo Neville – le decía Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano para infundirle ánimo.  
- ¡Te gusta mi hermana! – gritó Ron de tal manera que muchos lo escucharon, varios sonrieron…Los slytherin bufaron y algunos hicieron gestos grotescos.  
- No – dijo Neville, pero al ver la cara de Ginny rectificó – quiero decir si, pero…  
- ¡Neville cuidado! – alcanzó a gritar Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione se había parado con toda la intención de ayudar a Neville, pero al hacerlo éste se trabó con su pie, pisando la túnica de la castaña lo que provocó que cayera sobre Harry en una posición bastante "comprometedora".

Al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione sobre él, no pudo evitar un intenso cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, cuando vio en qué posición estaban y el lugar en el que se ubicaban sus manos y las manos de su mejor amiga se sonrojó intensamente; durante unos segundos se miraron intensamente tratando de captar, como innumerables otras veces, los pensamientos del otro, sin embargo apartaron sus miradas para evitar encontrarse con la verdad escondida, con lo que ambos sabían, admitían, pero les costaba demostrar.

- Deberían bajarles puntos por hacer este tipo de escándalo inmoral – dijo Snape en voz alta, haciendo que varios gryffindors se propusieran ayudar a los chicos a levantarse, mientras los slytherin reían y se burlaban de ellos, diciendo palabras grotescas y burlándose de Hermione, sobre todo.  
- No es necesario, fue un accidente – dijo Dumbledore en voz alta, mirando los rostros de Harry y Hermione que estaban muy sonrosados, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal e incluso en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa – sin embargo las burlas de la casa slytherin son intencionadas – dijo mirando a la mesa de dicha casa y parando de golpe sus risas – 30 puntos menos por burlarse de sus compañeros – varios alumnos de otras casas, sonrieron al ver la expresión de Snape. – sigan desayunando – todos volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales, excepto los involucrados en el "accidente" y sus amigos.

- Lo siento Hermione, no fue mi intención – dijo Neville azorado.  
- Lo sé, despreocúpate – contestó la aludida con una sonrisa, giró un poco su rostro y vio cómo Harry no la miraba, sino que parecía extremadamente concentrado en revolver su plato – ehh… Tengo que ir a estudiar, permiso – tomó rápidamente su bolso.  
- Es el primer día Hermione, por favor desayuna con nosotros por todos los desayunos en los que nos dejarás solos por algún examen - expresó Ron, Hermione se centró otra vez en Harry y en cómo seguía jugando con la comida.  
- No, debo hacer otras cosas … Por cierto Harry – el chico dio un respingo – Lo siento – Y salió de manera apresurada del gran salón.

_No comprendo ¿por qué reacciono así? fue sólo un accidente "Tal vez porque desearías que no lo hubiese sido_

Mientras una chica castaña se dirigía rauda a la biblioteca.

_Fue un error, no debe cohibirse por eso… Sólo me queda esperar a que lo olvide "Y olvidar lo que he sentido mientras sucedió"_

Todo la mañana tuvo una constante para los amigos:

Harry y Hermione se evitaban, mientras Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville trataban de que hablaran entre sí de la situación, mientras que en cualquier circunstancia y donde fuera que estuvieran, ya fuera juntos o separados eran molestados por los comentarios jocosos de los slytherin e incomodados por las risitas de sus compañeros cuando les veían.

Durante el almuerzo las cosas, no fueron muy diferentes, en cuanto se sentaron a comer, Hermione a dos puestos de Harry, cosa que ya era realmente extraña, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. A esas alturas, quien hacía el intento de hablar era el chico.

- Hermione ¿me pasas la sal? – la chica sin siquiera mirarlo estiró su mano y puso la sal lo más cerca que pudo de Harry, pero no quitó la vista de su libro el que sujetaba con la mano izquierda, de mala gana el chico tomó la sal y puso lo que podría definirse como "nada" en su plato.  
- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó Neville tratando de distender el ambiente.  
- Principios avanzados de herbología nivel III de Mathew McHolly.  
- Ese libro es genial – dijo Neville acomodándose en su silla y con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿En qué parte vas?  
- Habla del uso del Aloe Vera, planta considerada por los muggles como medicinal, su gel mezclado con abono puede hacer que una planta se desarrolle en la mitad de tiempo, es fascinante – Ron hizo una mueca expresando que no lo encontraba fascinante.  
- ¿Has considerado la parte que habla de la amapola como posible mezcla tóxica en conjunto con el aloe vera? Si lo mezclas con el bono puedes dejar infértil un vasto terreno.  
- ¿Alguien les ha dicho que leer en la mesa es mala educación? – Dijo Harry con un claro mosqueo, la razón era simple: Hermione hablaba con Neville, no con él.  
- Permiso – Hermione tomó rápidamente su libro y lo metió en su mochila con furia – Después hablamos Neville – y salió raudamente dejando prácticamente todo su almuerzo. El resto de los amigos miraban a Harry con una expresión que significaba claramente: "A ver cómo lo solucionas ahora", el chico sólo pudo atinar a agachar su cabeza y tomarla con ambas manos.

Al llegar la clase de transformaciones poco había cambiado. Hermione pasaba de Harry y éste trataba de acercarse a ella sin lograrlo, la presencia de McGonagall y el hecho de comenzar a transformar animales hacía que todo se tornara un poco más complicado.

- ¡Por Favor Señor Potter! – gritó la profesora de transformaciones – ¡dije que transformara su cuaderno en una miniatura de camaleón! – en ése preciso instante Harry giró y vio frente a él un pequeño león que comenzó a rugir haciendo que toda la clase prorrumpiera en sonoras carcajadas.  
- Lo siento profesora no oí bien – dijo Harry haciendo desaparecer su miniatura de león con un movimiento de su varita.  
- Cualquiera diría que está enamorado Sr. Potter – dijo McGonagall en un susurro bastante audible para todos, la mayoría de los estudiantes voltearon a verlo con sonrisitas y comentarios que nuevamente le molestaban, por otro lado los pocos que no miraban hacia él, prestaban excesiva atención a una coloradísima Hermione que miraba atentamente su camaleón.  
- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, Merlín nos libre de llegar a ver la unión Potty/Sangre sucia, la verdad me da asco – dijo Malfoy con su expresión de arrogancia, McGonagall no alcanzó a escucharle, pero Ron ya tenía alzada su varita.

Dean le atajó, pero eso no impidió que Malfoy le enviara una maldición.  
De un momento a otro el ambiente en el aula se volvió un caos, Ron había sido expulsado dos puestos, su nariz sangraba profusamente y alrededor de todo su rostro se apreciaban manchas rojas y eczemas hechos a raíz del hechizo.

-¡Malfoy! – gritó McGonagall encolerizada – ¡100 puntos menos para su casa! – Se hizo el silencio en el aula – ¡Thomas! Lleve de inmediato a Weasley a la enfermería.- La profesora esperó a que los gryffindors cruzaran la puerta para voltearse y hablar - Vaya a la oficina del profesor Snape de inmediato Malfoy. La clase se suspende, hasta que busquemos un castigo adecuado para el Sr. Malfoy. – luego se volteó para ver a sus alumnos y habló una última vez.  
- Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter ¿pueden quedarse? – ambos asintieron y se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora preguntándose qué habían hecho y tratando de no mirarse.  
- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo profesora? – preguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada.  
- La verdad, si Srta. Granger, usted y el señor Weasley tenían hasta las 21.00 obligaciones de prefecto, revisar las aulas, ver que todo estuviera en orden – Hermione asintió y McGonagall se volteó hacia Harry – Sr. Potter ¿podría reemplazar al señor Weasley? – Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar su nerviosismo, estar desde las 16.00 hasta las 21.00 con Hermione en la situación actual sería denso…Muy denso.

Cuatro horas y media después, la situación no era muy diferente, Harry trataba por todos los medios que Hermione le dijera algo, incluso lo insultara. Se sentía demasiado solo, incluso estando al lado de ella, era como si ella simplemente no quisiera saber más de él y eso le dolía.

Al llegar a la oficina de la jefa de su casa, Harry la tomó del brazo todo lo delicadamente que pudo, ella se giró y por primera vez en horas lo miró a los ojos, Harry no estaba preparado para lo que vio ahí, vio desilusión, decepción y eso lo carcomió.

-Hermione, yo… - trató de explicar.  
- Ahora no Harry – con fuerza golpeó la puerta de la oficina y respondió la voz de  
McGonagall con un firme "adelante".

- Les tengo una mala noticia – los chicos se miraron entre sí preocupados.- el turno de las 21.00 en adelante correspondía al Sr. Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson, sin embargo Malfoy ha sido castigado y su compañera afirma sentirse enferma – dijo con una mueca que daba a entender que no lo creía – por lo mismo deberán hacer el siguiente turno hasta las 00.00 – Harry asintió, pensando que podía ser algo peor, pero la reacción de Hermione nadie la esperaba  
- ¿Qué? Profesora ¡No! – McGonagall se paró de un brinco.  
-Es una orden señorita Granger, es prefecta, tiene responsabilidades…Debe acatar.  
-¿Por qué con Harry? – Harry la miró…El problema era él.  
-La razón es obvia, vuelva a su puesto de prefecta y deje de hacer escándalo por un par de horas más de vigilancia.  
- No – dijo suavemente la castaña, hay más prefectos dentro de gryffindor, no lo haré estoy cansada, lo siento – se dirigió hasta la puerta.  
– 50 puntos menos para gryffindor – dijo la profesora, Harry era mudo espectador, jamás pensó que Hermione hiciera algo así.  
-Malfoy ataca a Ron y le baja 100 puntos…¿Y yo? Me niego a hacer patrulla por estar cansada, cansada de que se me mire mal, que cuchicheen mientras paso, cansada de que ni siquiera Harry sepa lo que realmente me pasa y me baja 50 puntos… Lo siento profesora, la imagen que tenía de usted acaba de cambiar – y se fue corriendo.

Harry sólo atinó a correr tras ella.

-¡Hermione¡Maldición, espera¡Hermione! – trataba de alcanzarla, pero no podía. Jamás pensó que Hermione que siempre se movía de manera lenta producto del peso de los libros que cargaba fuera tan ágil.

Cuando la alcanzó mandó al diablo los abrazos y golpecitos en la espalda, lo único que atinó a hacer fue posar sus labios sobre los de ella, notó cómo se paralizaba, cómo parecía no respirar, cómo sus hombros se habían alzado y sus ojos permanecían abiertos. Comenzó a recorrerla con la lengua y ella reaccionó, trató de librarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. El chico se movía lentamente sobre sus labios hasta que ella se rindió y respondió al beso.

Si alguna vez habían soñado con ese momento, jamás pensaron que fuera tan especial. Las circunstancias que lo rodeaban eran completa y absolutamente adversas y en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta…Él la había besado para tranquilizarla, no porque quisiera hacerlo, trató de apartarse y Harry como si pudiera practicar legeremancia con ella susurró sobre sus labios.

-Esta vez no ha sido un accidente – y siguió besándola.

A la vuelta del pasillo secretamente Dumbledore miraba como un niño pequeño observando a Papá Noel…

_**A veces un accidente es producto del choque de dos estrellas, por lo mismo puede ser algo que llene de luz la vida de los "accidentados".** _

* * *

03.46 A.M 03/02/07.

Eso fue, espero que les haya gustado: Agradecimientos a Andrea y a Chen que contribuyeron en mi búsqueda de animales con nombres parecidos xD

Por ahora sólo eso.  
Cammiel.Por cierto...A ver si un review me anima...¡Que ya se me acaban las vacaciones! xD


End file.
